Grim Reaper (The Sims 2)
|child = |play = NPC }} The Grim Reaper is an NPC who appears in The Sims: Livin' Large, The Sims 2, The Sims 3, The Sims 4 and The Sims Medieval. He also appears in The Sims FreePlay as part of the "Life Dreams" update. He spawns on the lot when a Sim dies, performing various animations in front of the dying Sim before spawning an urn or a tombstone. __TOC__ Biography Appearance In The Sims 2, the Reaper's appearance is different from that in other games: he is grey and wraithlike rather than skeletal and black. Olive Specter has memories of WooHoo with him and giving birth to Nervous Subject shortly after, though this is impossible in normal gameplay. Through use of cheats a biography of him can be seen containing some tongue-in-cheek information. With the University expansion pack he can be bribed to resurrect dead Sims with the Resurrect-O-Nomitron, which is the career reward for the Paranormal career track. (The question of why he might want or need money is left to the imagination.) If the last Sim on the lot dies, one of a variety of sardonic messages will appear. On occasion, he will interact with one of the items in the house before leaving. So far, he has only been known to get a blended drink from a minibar, watch television, relax on a bed, use the toilet, and/or play on the computer. When Sims die of old age, there are two life endings they can get, based on their aspiration. If they have any aspiration level from failure to green, the Grim Reaper will come with a black trail of smoke, and hold up an empty hourglass, meaning that the Sim has no more time to live. The Sim will then try to grab the hourglass out of Death's hand and try to flip it back over. The Grim Reaper then snatches it back, and angrily points in a direction. The Sim walks there, and an urn or grave (plain grey) is created. If the dying Sim is in gold or platinum aspiration, Death will come wearing a pink Hawaiian lei, and will have a white smoke trail. Two Hula Zombies will appear in the room, and relaxing Hawaiian music will play. Death will slowly point at the dying Sim in a non-angry way, and the Sim will back up, and act shy. Death will then hold his arms out as if to hug the Sim, then will give him or her a tiki glass with a lemon on the side. Then Death will pack the Sim's bags, and the Sim, still being timid, will smile and slowly head off to the afterlife. If the Sim was in platinum aspiration, their urn or grave will be gold and white, and will show the symbol for their aspiration. In general, when two Sims in a household are scheduled to die on the same day, the Grim Reaper will first come for one, and will come back later for the other. However, if both members of a married or joined couple are scheduled to die on the same day, he may take both at once. Gameplay Mechanics The Grim Reaper can be pleaded with as in Livin' Large; however, the chance of success is directly linked to the relationship score of the pleader to the deceased: if the total of the daily and lifetime relationship is below 25, the plea is guaranteed to fail. If it is above that level, the percentage chance of the plea succeeding is equal to that same number, which is capped at 90. If the plea succeeds, the Sim is "Saved From Death", which is frequently a major want for Knowledge Sims. If the death is from old age, the plea interaction will be unavailable. Sims must be able to reach the Grim Reaper to plead with him; if a Sim drowns too far from the edge of a pool, this interaction will not be available. In University the Resurrect-O-Nomitron reward from the Paranormal career enables Sims to call the Reaper and pay him to bring back Sims who they have a relationship with. The precise results depend on the payment: *A payment of §1 - §987 will cause the resurrection to fail and the money to be lost to no effect. *A payment of §988 - §4127 will cause the dead Sim to return as a zombie, losing most of their skill and personality points, and with a negative mood and loss of relationship towards their resurrector. *A payment of §4128 - §8512 will cause the dead Sim to return with three points lost from each skill, their personality inverted and a modest relationship boost to their resurrector. *A payment of §8513 - §10,000 will result in the deceased Sim returning in perfect condition. *If the dead Sim in question is a child, the resurrection will always succeed perfectly regardless of payment, with the Reaper stating that he loves kids. (Children cannot become zombies in The Sims 2) In The Sims 2: FreeTime Sims may ask the genie to give them the power to cheat death. This enables them to plead for their own life with a 100% chance of success the first time, which decreases by 10% with each subsequent attempt. Sims who die of old age will only get an extra day. In The Sims 2: Apartment Life, good witches with 9 Magic skill and the correct ingredients can cast the Expello Mortis spell to banish the Grim Reaper, saving a dying Sim. Also, an evil witch with 9 Magic skill points and correct ingredients can cast the Vivificus Zombiae spell at the tombstone or urn of a Sim, and the Sim will return as a zombie. Simology |-|Personality= |-|Interests= ;Pleasantview ;Strangetown ;Veronaville The Sims Life Stories In The Sims Life Stories, if a Sim successfully saves a Sim from the Grim Reaper, a message from the Grim Reaper will appear at the top right of the screen saying "You intrigue me mortal, I am going to hang out here for awhile to find out how you beat me." The Sim who defeated the Grim Reaper will then greet the Grim Reaper, and then the Grim Reaper will stay at the Sim's house for a while and play chess. Gallery Grim Reaper Expire.png Grim Reaper Icon.png Original Grim Reaper Icon.png Hints and Tips 'Grimwear' Players can dress a Sim as the Grim Reaper by using cheats. While in the Neighbourhood, bring up the cheat box (press Ctrl+Shift+C) and type "boolProp testingcheatsenabled true" without quotes. Then go to Create-A-Sim mode and press Shift+N. This will activate CAS Debugging Mode (a message says so in the top right corner of the screen). Press Shift+M to remove CAS Debug Mode. The Grim Reaper suit should be at the end of "everyday clothing" in outfits. The player can even make them in the "Hula Zombie" outfit that appears when a Sim dies of old age with a high aspiration bar. 'Strange Genetics' Using the Tombstone of Life and Death , Sims can become pregnant by Grim Reaper. The strange thing is that the child will often have light skin, light blue eyes, black hair and the 2nd face in CAS. It is even stranger in the case of Nervous Subject, who has strange genetics. Some players believe that Nervous is not even the Grim Reaper's son, because his genetics are much different than Grim's. Trivia *In The Sims 2, his favourite band, Styx, is a real life progressive rock band, whose name is a reference to the river in the underworld of Greek mythology. *The Grim Reaper is a universal NPC, meaning he is the same in all neighbourhoods. Like other universal NPCs, he should not be added to the family, bitten by a vampire, or interacted with in some other way outside his designated in-game purpose. Doing so can cause game corruption, fixed only by uninstalling and reinstalling the game. *On one of the Grim Reaper dialogues, it states the Grim Reaper's Zodiac sign is a Taurus. To the contrary, however, the Grim Reaper's sign is actually Cancer. *The Grim Reaper will have a random aspiration if he is added to a playable household using cheats, and the household is saved, exited, and reloaded. The same occurrence happens with the Hula Zombie. However this is strongly NOT recommended, as it can cause game corruption. *The Grim Reaper's interests are different in each neighbourhood. It should be noted that when viewing SimPE, he may not always have interests. *Under examination through SimPE, the Grim Reaper has 4 days left until he becomes an elder. *In earlier releases of The Sims 2, Strangetown Grim Reaper was a "female". This error was corrected in later releases and expansion packs. *In The Sims 2, despite being a male, the Grim Reaper has the appearance of a female, which can be proven by changing his appearance with the NPC and Townie Maker. However this is strongly NOT recommended, as it can cause game corruption. *He has top fitness. But his fit body flag has not been set. The same happens with all universal NPCs. Category:Glitchy Sims Category:Sims with mismatched fitness Category:Sims with unusual skin colour Category:Types of NPCs